world_of_tanks_consolefandomcom-20200214-history
M46 Patton
The M46 Patton is an American tier 9 medium tank. Tank Packages M46 Patton Turret: tier 8 M46M73 Turret Armor: 102/76/76 Traverse Speed (deg/sec): 38 View Range (m): 400 Gun: tier 8 90 mm Gun M36 Rate of Fire: (rounds/min) 7.89 Penetration: 190/268/45 Damage: 240/240/320 Aiming Time (sec): 2 Accuracy: 0.37 Engine: tier 7 Ford GAN Engine Power (h.p.): 560 Tracks: tier 8 M46T80E1 Traverse Speed (deg/sec): 36 Radio: tier 6 SCR 508 Signal Range (m): 395 Performance Pros *Great view range with acceptable camouflage allows the M46 to outspot most other tanks *Top gun has high alpha for a medium *Very good gun depression and gun dispersion values, as well as aim time *Good mobility and maneuverability once upgraded, and decent acceleration Cons *Poor hull armor *Poor stock turret armor with trollish at best mantlet. Top turret is not very strong and relies more on slope than thickness. *Bad accuracy for a medium tank *Bad penetration, even the premium rounds are mediocre *Very high module damage *Top gun is an expensive package, costing at 68k XP In many ways the M46 Patton is similar to the M26 Pershing. It has good mobility and a very reliable final gun at its disposal. Just like the Pershing the M46 Patton can be played as a flanker, a support tank, an erstwhile sniper (made somewhat problematic by the 105mm's mediocre accuracy), and a brawler. The similarities end there, however. The M46 Patton's superior reload-time is one of its strongest assets. Unlike the Pershing, the M46 Patton's DPM is one of the best in its class, being able to fire every 7+ seconds. Combined with the 390 alpha damage of the 105mm gun the M46 Patton can punish most medium and light tanks of its tier and below. Against heavy tanks with inadequate armor the M46 is an extremely dangerous opponent that can shoot twice before they can retaliate. Long range duels are not recommended as the M46's mediocre accuracy and penetration will be telling disadvantages, especially against the likes of the E 50 or the Centurion Mk. 7/1. Let more dedicated snipers deal with that problem while you support them with your view-range. Another great asset of the M46 Patton is its phenomenal gun-handling. Its low dispersion values allow it to reliably fire on the move and take peeking shots from crests or hills. This allows the Patton to aim, shoot, and run for cover very quickly; often faster than most tanks can react to. The M46 Patton is also a reliable scout and spotter, with its 410m view range (2nd highest in-game) and increased mobility. It can be a passive or aggressive scout depending on the terrain and the needs of the battle. Unfortunately, because of the 450m view range limit, Coated Optics are more useful than Binoculars, as you will get more out of your already exceptionally good view range. The M46's final turret is small and sloped, making it difficult to hit at longer ranges. The turret is sturdy enough for poking around crests and hills without being penetrated in return. The turret is by no means tough as, say, the T-54 but it is capable of bouncing return-fire from most light and medium tanks. Premium ammo and tank destroyers will still have no problem plowing through the front of the turret, and care should be exercised when poking ridgelines; use the gun's fabulous gun handling to pull snap shots quickly and pull back before enemy tanks have time to fix their sights on you. As with the M103 the M46's turret armor only works with minimal exposure, when engaging enemies at the front. Taking fire from more than one tank negates the usefulness of the frontal turret armor, so always pay attention to your surroundings. The M46 Patton still remains a very potent tank despite the introduction of newer medium tanks. Its flexibility, exceptional DPM, and exceptional gun-handling still make it a crucial asset to the team with the potential to deal devastating amounts of punishment. History